Because of Her (Fujoshi)
by Jung Minrin
Summary: "Mari berkencan!" / "Hah?" / Apakah Yunho dan Kyuhyun akan berkencan? / Warning : BL (sometimes Straight), Typos, Crack Pair
1. Chapter 1 : Her Request

"Yunnie~"

Yunho memutar kepalanya ke samping, dilihatnya sosok yeoja cantik yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ne, chagiya?" balas Yunho sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Yeoja itu langsung duduk di samping Yunho, yang disambut dengan rengkuhan hangat oleh sang kekasih.

"Ada apa, chagiya?" tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh rambut kekasih cantiknya.

"Gwaenchana." Yeoja itu terkikik geli. Kepalanya bergerak pelan, menggosoknya dengan dada bidang Yunho. "Aku hanya terlalu rindu padamu," lanjutnya dengan nada manja.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau ini." Dicubitnya pelan hidung yeoja itu.

"Aish, Yunnie!" Yeoja cantik itu menggerutu kesal.

Yunho tertawa renyah. "Kau terlalu imut, sih," komentar Yunho di sela tawanya.

Yeoja itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho. "Yunnie," panggilnya lagi.

"Ne?"

"Kau mau melakukan apapun untukku, kan?" tanya yeoja itu serius.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Baginya, ini adalah pertanyaan yang konyol. Sudah pasti, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kekasihnya itu. "Tentu saja, chagi," jawab Yunho mantap. "Mati pun aku rela asal itu untukmu, Cho Ahra."

_Benarkah?_

**Jung Minrin**

presents

**Because of Her (Fujoshi)**

starring

**Jung Yunho**

**Cho Ahra**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**etc.**

**Warning:**

**BL (Straight for this chapter)**

CKLEK!

Pintu rumah keluarga Cho terbuka perlahan. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu rumah keluarga besarnya.

"Annyeong, Kyu!" sapa seorang namja bermata musang, sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, ketika menyadari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Jung Yunho, kekasih dari Noona-nya, Ahra. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, lantas membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia melangkah malas ke ruang keluarga. _Ini pasti ulah Ahra Noona_, batinnya kesal.

Yunho mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menuju ruang keluarga yang sudah ia hafal betul letaknya. "Kau sedang apa, Kyu?" tanya Yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, lalu menatap sinis ke arah Yunho. "Kenapa sih, kau kesini, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Yunho mengulas senyum, lalu duduk di seberang Kyuhyun. "Ahra yang menyuruhku menemanimu," jelas Yunho.

"Oh?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi, aku tak pernah merasa butuh ditemani," tegas Kyuhyun jengkel. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil smartphone-nya, lantas memainkan game di dalamnya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Perlu kau ketahui Kyu, Noona-mu pedul padamu. Ia khawatir dengan keadaanmu," jelas Yunho.

Kyuhyun memandang Yunho lagi. "Dengar Jung Yunho, pertama, aku sudah berusia 26 tahun, jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," balas Kyuhyun. "Dan kedua, berhenti memanggilku Kyu, karena itu panggilan khusus dari keluargaku dan kau bukan bagian keluargaku!" seru Kyuhyun jengkel, lantas meninggalkan Yunho. Ia berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu coklat itu, masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu segera menutupnya.

Tapi, SIAL!

Kyuhyun lupa kalau Yunho memiliki kaki-kaki yang panjang, dan kini ia sudah berada di balik pintu kamarnya, kaki kanannya menahan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ayolah, Kyu. Setidaknya, beri aku kesempatan," mohon Yunho.

Kyuhyun menatap jengkel ke arah Yunho. Ia menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Temani aku, tapi berhenti memanggilku Kyu. Panggil aku Kyuhyun," tegas Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo!" Yunho mengangguk semangat.

Kyuhyun pun mengijinkan Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat-lihat ruangan di rumah Cho yang belum pernah ia kunjungi itu.

Ternyata, kamar Kyuhyun tergolong kamar yang rapi. Meski banyak sekali pernak-pernik kecil di dalamnya, seperti buku, komik, kaset film, musik ataupun game.

Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun seperti sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk main play station.

"Kau mau main apa? Tidak berniat mengajakku?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Ani," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Memangnya, Hyung bisa bermain game?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yunho mantap.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya lantas tertawa keras. "Mana mungkin, beruang pabbo sepertimu bisa bermain game?" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Yak bocah! Darimana kau mendapatkan julukan itu, hah?!" Yunho nampak geram.

Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak gentar. "Tentu saja, dari Ahra Noona." Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. "Bahkan, adikmu juga mengatai hal yang sama," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!" Yunho melongo. _Awas kau, Jung Changmin!_

Yunho yang masih setengah kesal pun bangkit dari duduknya, lantas menuju ke rak buku Kyuhyun. Siapa tahu, ia menemukan bacaan menarik yang bisa menghiburnya. Yunho membaca satu per satu judul buku di rak tersebut. Buku pelajaran, komik Jepang, bahkan majalah dewasa pun ada disana!

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Untuk apa kau menyimpan majalah seperti ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk majalah dewasa di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh malas, lantas menjawab, "Hyung, aku ini namja normal yang butuh hiburan 'itu' juga," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Lagipula, Changmin juga punya banyak yang seperti itu."

"Heh?"

"Ayolah, Hyung. Jangan bersikap sok suci," sindir Kyuhyun. "Atau kau seorang gay?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

PLUK!

"Pabbo! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Noona-mu kalau aku seorang gay?" teriak Yunho kesal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kamuflase mungkin," gumam Kyuhyun.

Yunho mendengus pelan. Well, berdebat dengan bungsu keluarga Cho ini memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Selain pintar, ia juga sangat menjengkelkan. Benar-benar mirip adiknya, Changmin. Maka dari itu, Yunho sudah tahu cara untuk menangani bocah macam Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Yunho kembali menyusuri rak buku milik Kyuhyun. Ia kembali tercengang. _Komik apa ini?! Bukannya ini komik yaoi?_, tanya Yunho dalam hati. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia memutar kepalanya, melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. _Apa Kyuhyun gay?_, tanya Yunho dalam hati sekali lagi.

Yunho menggeleng cepat. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif itu.

Yunho menyerah. Ia pun memilih kembali ke ranjang dan duduk disana sambil menyaksikan Kyuhyun memainkan game-nya. Ia tak ingin menemukan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Ia tak akan sanggup.

Akhirnya, Yunho menghabiskan sisa harinya di kamar Kyuhyun dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi ribuan pertanyaan.

Changmin tertawa keras-keras, setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho.

Yunho mendengus pelan. Ia sudah tahu, kalau ia akan ditertawai seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, Yunho kembali dihantui pertanyaan aneh, _Apa Kyuhyun gay?_

Yunho melirik ke arah Changmin. Ia ragu untuk menanyakan hal sensitif semacam itu pada Changmin. Jadi, ia mengurungkan niat konyolnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, smartphone Yunho berbunyi. Tanda sebuah panggilan telepon untuknya.

Yunho tersenyum senang ketika menyadari bahwa Ahra-lah yang meneleponnya. Ia sudah merindukan kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. "Yoboseyo?"

"Yunnie!" seru Ahra.

Yunho terkikik geli. "Waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Yun."

"Ne? Bantuan apa?"

"Hm, bukan bantuan sih. Mungkin, lebih seperti permintaan," jelas Ahra ragu.

Yunho tersenyum, meski tak bisa dilihat Ahra. "Chagi, berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu?"

"Apapun?"

"Ne, apapun," balas Yunho mantap.

"Hm, aku―"

Yunho penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau berpacaran dengan seorang namja."

"MWO?!"

Dan seketika, rumah besar keluarga Jung seperti disambar petir.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

Hei, Dee is back!

Dee malah publish ff series baru u,u

Habisnya, ide ini udah muter-muter di kepala Dee. Makanya, Dee tulis aja dulu. Sekalian, Dee mau tau respons readers tentang ff ini.

Bagus, gak?

Seru, gak? Hehe XD

Di awalnya, emang straight sih. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, ini bakalan BL, kok. *fujoshi akut*

Lagi-lagi, Dee masih ngerahasiain pairingnya, nih. Biar pada penasaran dulu dan nebak-nebak, hoho~

Last, don't forget to review, okay?


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting the Boy

Gomawo buat yang udah review dan menantikan ff ini. Sebelumnya, mohon maaf kalo Dee msh blm bisa balas review kalian. Soalnya, Dee update ff pun harus ngumpet-ngumpet. Takut ketauan Appa Dee, hehe

Tapi, Dee udah baca review kalian, kok. Dan Dee seneng banget karena respons-nya baik. Dan buat yang penasaran sm pairingnya, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Selamat membaca~

* * *

_Previous on Because of Her (Fujoshi)..._

"Aku ingin kau berpacaran dengan seorang namja."

"MWO?!"

Dan seketika, rumah besar keluarga Jung seperti disambar petir.

* * *

**Jung Minrin**

presents

**Because of Her (Fujoshi)**

starring

**Jung Yunho**

**Cho Ara**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**etc.**

**Warning:**

**BL (sometimes Straight)**

* * *

Changmin sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Bahkan, ia nyaris terjatuh dari ranjangnya beberapa kali.

Yunho menatap kesal ke arah Changmin. Tapi, Changmin masih sibuk tertawa, tidak menghiraukannya. "Hentikan tawamu, Jung Changmin!" Suara berat seorang Jung Yunho terdengar.

Changmin mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya itu. "Arrasseo, Hyung," balas Changmin sambil menutup mulutnya. "Ini terlalu mengejutkan bagiku." Samar-samar, Changmin masih terkikik.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga tak habis pikir." Ia mengurut pelan pelipisnya.

Changmin sudah kembali pada posisi normalnya. "Jadi, bagaimana Hyung akan mengabulkan permintaan Ara Noona?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho termenung sejenak, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mwolla, Min." Otaknya mendadak kosong. "Namja mana yang akan kujadikan sebagai kekasihku?" gumam Yunho.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aigo, Hyung. Jadi, kalau ada yang bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, kau mau menuruti permintaan Ara Noona?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Tentu saja, Min," jawab Yunho pasrah. "Aku sangat mencintai Ara dan aku sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan setiap permintaannya," tuturnya.

"Aish, Hyung!" Changmin berdecak sebal. Ia nampak begitu kesal karena Hyung-nya itu seolah bisa dibodohi oleh cinta.

"Min, bantulah aku mencari jalan keluar masalah ini. Jebbal~" mohon Yunho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Changmin.

"Mwo?! Bantuan macam apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aish, bocah ini!" gerutu Yunho jengkel. "Bantu aku mencari namja yang bisa kupacari," tegas Yunho.

Changmin menatap Yunho horror. "Kau menyedihkan, Hyung!" seru Changmin. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum Yunho mencegahnya. "Cari sendiri sana! Kau pikir, aku punya kenalan orang-orang gay, hah?!" Changmin langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya, tepat setelah membentak Hyung-nya itu.

Yunho menggeram kesal melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya. Mengingat kata dongsaeng, Yunho pun teringat pada seseorang.

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Yunho mendengus pelan. "Aish! Kalaupun dia benar-benar gay, aku tak mungkin memacari adik kekasihku sendiri, kan?"

* * *

Kini, giliran Yoochun yang dikocok perutnya setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho tentang permintaan aneh Ara.

"Jangan tertawa karena aku tidak sedang melucu, Jidat Lebar!" seru Yunho kesal.

"Haha, tapi ini menggelikan, Jung Yunho," kata Yoochun. "Bayangkan saja, seorang Cho Ara yang menjadi idaman para namja, ternyata adalah seorang Fujoshi Akut!" ser Yoochun. "Untung saja, aku merelakan Ara untukmu," lanjutnya.

Yunho mendengus sebal. "Sudahlah, aku tak butuh ocehan tak pentingmu itu!" seru Yunho. "Sekarang, bantu aku menemukan jalan keluarnya!" perintah Yunho tegas.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, jalan keluar macam apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Bantu aku mencari namja yang bisa kupacari," jawab Yunho dingin.

"MWO?!" Yoochun melongo. "Kau serius akan mengabulkan permintaan Ara itu?"

Yunho mendesah kecil. "Tentu saja," jawabnya lirih.

"Aigoo... Ternyata, Jung Yunho terlalu mencintai Cho Ara," gumam Yoochun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, cepat beri aku saran," pinta Yunho tak sabar.

Yoochun menyentuh dagunya, bergaya ala seorang detektif sekelas Sherlock Holmes yang sedang berpikir memecahkan kasus pembunuhan. "Rasanya, mencari namja yang mengaku sebagai seorang gay secara terang-terangan tidaklah mudah," gumam Yoochun.

"Nah, benar. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," timpal Yunho setuju.

"Jadi, satu-satunya jalan adalah..."

"Apa?"

Yoochun tersenyum lebar ke arah Yunho. "Carilah di tempat persembunyian mereka."

"Eh?"

"Cobalah kau mencari di gay bar!" celetuk Yoochun.

Dan usulan itu mendapat komentar, "Kau gila, Park Yoochun!"

* * *

Oke, Yunho memang sempat mengatai Yoochun gila, karena idenya itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Yoochun mengusulkan Yunho untuk mencari namja gay di sebuah gay bar. Bukankah itu cukup mengerikan bagi seorang namja straight sepertinya?

Tapi, silakan saja, jika saat ini, kalian ingin meneriaki Yunho dengan sebutan gila.

Karena ya, Yunho memang sudah gila karena cintanya pada Ara.

Buktinya, Yunho benar-benar mengikuti saran Yoochun dengan pergi ke sebuah gay bar di Seoul. '_Oke, ini tidaklah semenyeramkan yang aku kira_,' batin Yunho dalam hati.

Kini, Yunho masih berada di dalam mobil Audi Hitamnya yang membaur dengan suasana malam di sekitar daerah tersebut. Mata musangnya senantiasa memperhatikan pintu masuk gay bar yang hendak ditujunya itu. Ia masih bimbang. Hati dan pikirannya masih beradu, menimbang-nimbang antara harus masuk ke dalam bar tersebut atau tidak.

Keadaan di sekitar gay bar tersebut cukup sepi. Hampir tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, bahkan Yunho belum mendapati satu orang pun yang keluar atau masuk ke dalam gay bar tersebut.

Yunho mulai berfantasi. Apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang dalam gay bar tersebut dan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam gay bar tersebut.

Oh, memikirkannya saja, membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri.

Belum lagi, pengetahuannya tentang hubungan sesama jenis adalah nol jongkok. Yah, wajar saja, bukan? Dia kan, seseorang yang straight.

Matanya masih memelototi pintu gay bar tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, ia merasa matanya benar-benar nyaris melompat dari tempatnya ketika menyadari sosok yang baru saja keluar dari gay bar tersebut.

Jelas sekali, kalau Yunho tak salah melihat.

Tubuhnya, wajahnya, kulitnya, rambutnya, semuanya begitu mirip.

Mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkah cepatnya, ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Karena pencahayaan di sekitarnya sangatlah minim, ia tak bisa melihat sosok yang memanggilnya dengan jelas. Matanya harus menyipit, hingga dia baru bisa melihat sosok tersebut.

Dilihatnya sosok menyebalkan yang begitu dikenalnya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ia mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

Sosok tersebut berhenti tepat disamping Kyuhyun, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Hei! Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau ada disini dan baru keluar dari sebuah gay bar?" seru orang itu jengkel.

Kyuhyun menatap malas ke arah sosok tersebut. "_Selalu saja seperti ini_," batinnya. "Dengarkan aku, Tuan Jung Yang Terhormat. Pertama, aku berada dimana itu adalah hak-ku dan bukan urusanmu," tegas Kyuhyun. "Kedua, kau tahu bahwa tempat yang baru saja kukunjungi itu adalah sebuah gay bar? Wow! Hebat sekali! Aku saja baru mengetahuinya, karena aku salah masuk ke tempat yang kukira sebagai cafe biasa itu," jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Namja bernama Jung Yunho itu melongo. "J-jadi?"

"Jadi, mulai sekarang, berhenti berada di dekatku!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Lantas, ia membalik tubuhnya untuk segera meninggalkan pria bermarga Jung itu yang tak lain adalah kekasih Noona-nya.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Yunho, sambil menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan enggan. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau jalan kaki? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang saja?" tawar Yunho.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecil. '_Apa salahnya menerima tawarannya? Lagipula, apartemenku masih cukup jauh_,' pikir Kyuhyun. Lantas, ia mengangguk kecil ke arah Yunho.

* * *

Yunho sama sekali tak habis pikir. Kini, ia harus terjebak untuk kesekian kalinya bersama dengan calon adik iparnya yang jutek itu. Well, sesungguhnya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang lumayan mirip dalam sifat mereka. Keduanya sama-sama lebih mirip titisan iblis daripada manusia biasa. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, Kyuhyun selalu bersikap jutek dan dingin padanya.

Selagi mengemudikan mobilnya, sesekali, Yunho meilirik ke arah jok di sampingnya, memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, dan kedua matanya terpejam. '_Pasti dia sedang kelelahan_,' batin Yunho. '_Atau hanya sedang menghindariku?_' batinnya lagi.

Ah, masa bodoh. Yunho tak peduli. Yang paling penting, ia harus segera mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah keluarga Cho dengan selamat dan ia bisa terbebas dari keadaan mencekam itu.

"Antarkan aku ke apartemenku," pinta Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

Yunho menoleh sekilas. "Apartemenmu? Dimana?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menjelaskan letak apartemennya, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Dan Yunho pun menurut saja pada setiap kalimat Kyuhyun.

Karena ia hanya ingin selamat dari titisan iblis ini.

* * *

Yunho menyandarkan punggung kekarnya pada kursi. Matanya terpejam.

"Kau nampak begitu kelelahan, eoh?" tanya Ara yang duduk di samping Yunho.

Yunho masih memejamkan matanya. "Ne. Pekerjaan di kantor membuatku begitu lelah," jelas Yunho. Yah, sesungguhnya, bukan hanya pekerjaan yang membebani pikirannya, tapi juga permintaan Ara yang belum juga ia wujudkan.

Ara menyentuh pundak Yunho dengan lembut. "Oiya, bagaimana dengan permintaanku waktu itu?" tanya Ara.

'_Ah, akhirnya Ara membahas hal ini juga. Bagaimana caraku menjawabnya?_' batin Yunho bingung. Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Ara lekat-lekat. "Aku belum bisa memenuhinya, Chagi. Maafkan aku, ne?" ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

Ara tersenyum lebar. "Gwaenchana, Yun."

Yunho ikut tersenyum. '_Apa ini artinya aku terbebas dari permintaan konyol itu?_' batin Yunho senang.

"Karena aku sudah menyiapkan seorang namja untukmu," lanjut Ara dengan riang, sambil memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

"MWO?!" Yunho melongo. Kini, ia berpikir, sepertinya, tak ada satu pun dari keluarga Cho yang tak memiliki sifat evil.

* * *

Kyuhyun terus menggerutu kesal dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Park Seonsaengnim yang membimbing skripsinya menahannya di ruangannya selama berjam-jam, padahal bimbingannya hari itu tidaklah terlalu lama. Dan Kyuhyun harus memenuhi janjinya untuk menemui seseorang.

Jadi, kini Kyuhyun pun sedang melangkah tergesa ke arah cafe dekat kampusnya yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan orang tersebut. Tangan kanannya sibuk memasukkan diktat kuliahnya, sementara ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengecek jam. '_Aku sudah terlambat 20 menit_,' pikirnya.

Syukurlah, karena Kyuhyun tak butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit untuk mencapai cafe tersebut. Setibanya disana, ia segera mendorong pintu masuk cafe, yang menyebabkan lonceng berbunyi nyaring memecah keheningan di dalam cafe.

Saat itu, suasana cafe lumayan sepi. Kedua matanya menelusuri setiap sudut mencari meja yang bertuliskan nomor 10. Ia melongo ketika menyadari sosok yang duduk di meja tersebut.

Jung Yunho.

Lantas, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri namja tersebut. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Ara Noona juga menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Dan bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru mengumpat keras-keras.

**TBC**

* * *

Dee mau ngucapin makasih buat Qhia503 yang udah kasih tau tentang nama aslinya Noona-nya Kyuhyun itu Ara dan bukannya Ahra. Jadi, yang di chapter 1 itu typos. Tapi, Dee biarin aja, deh. Biar buat kenang-kenangan ^^

Nah, yang penasaran sama pairingnya, yah, kalian bisa nebak-nebak sendiri lah!

Yup! It's YunKyu.

Mianhae, buat readers yang udah terlanjur menantikan ini jadi YunJae. Dee lagi pingin bikin ff YunKyu aja. Abisnya, mereka pasangan yang unik dan masih jarang. Tapi tenang aja, Dee tetaplah YunJae Shipper, kok. Kan, bukan berarti kalo Dee seorang YunJae Shipper, trus Dee gak suka pairing lainnya. Dee gak terlalu pentingin cast-nya sih. Yang penting jalan ceritanya. Bagi Dee, cast itu mendukung kekuatan karakter dalam cerita.

Jadi, kenapa Dee milih YunKyu? Karena sebatas untuk kebutuhan cerita :)

Buat pemilihan pairing ini, Dee harap, jangan bashing pairingnya, yaa? Kalo kritikan dan masukan tentang ff-nya, akan Dee terima dengan legowo ;)

Last, mind to review?

Love,

Jung Minrin


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter 2 :)

Dee seneng baca review kalian. Tapi sekali lagi, Dee mohon maaf karena nggak bisa bales review kalian. Karena tiap kali buka laptop, Dee cuma punya waktu buat publish doang ^^v

Tapi, Dee memberikan balasan atas review kalian dengan rajin update :))

Semoga Dee bisa rajin update ff ini. Happy reading~

* * *

**Jung Minrin**

presents

**Because of Her (Fujoshi)**

starring

**Jung Yunho**

**Cho Ara**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**etc.**

**Warning:**

**BL (sometimes Straight)**

* * *

Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke atas meja cafe, menimbulkan suara kecil yang memecah ketenangan. Matanya memandang resah ke arah sekitarnya.

Yunho masih trauma dengan gay bar.

Well, Yunho memang belum sempat memasukinya, karena-bisa dikatakan-Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkannya secara tidak sengaja. Tapi, bisa jadi bukan, kejadian yang dialami Kyuhyun juga terjadi padanya? Ternyata, ia salah masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe yang ternyata adalah sebuah gay bar.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. '_Tidak mungkin_,' batinnya. Lagipula, keadaan cafe tersebut terlalu mencolok untuk dijadikan sebuah gay bar. Tempatnya tidak tertutup, bahkan mendapatkan cahaya yang banyak dari arah luar. Selain itu, cafe tersebut juga terletak di kawasan yang ramai, bahkan di dekat salah satu kampus. Jadi, pemikiran konyolnya itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Tapi, Yunho mendadak teringat sesuatu. '_Ara kan, fujoshi_,' pikirnya.

Bukan tidak mungkin kalau Ara meminta Yunho untuk datang ke sebuah gay bar, kan?

Yunho kembali menggeleng cepat. '_Tidak mungkin_,' pikirnya lagi. Ya, mungkin lebih baik bagi Yunho untuk berpikir sesuatu yang positif saja.

Yunho melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. '_15 menit_,' batinnya jengkel. Kalau bukan karena ini adalah permintaan Ara, yang memintanya untuk menemui orang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin Yunho sudah meninggalkan cafe tersebut sejak tadi.

KLING... KLING...

Lonceng cafe tersebut berbunyi, tanda bahwa seseorang masuk ke dalam cafe.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua orang gadis yang masuk. '_Ah, pasti bukan mereka_,' pikir Yunho. Tentu saja bukan. Bukankah Ara meminta Yunho untuk memacari seorang namja? Atau Ara sedang berubah pikiran?

Kedua mata Yunho mengekori kedua gadis itu. Ternyata, kedua gadis itu duduk di dekat jendela, di sudut cafe tersebut. '_Tidak, tidak. Ara tidak mengirim mereka_.'

Meski begitu, Yunho merasa sedikit lega. Pikirannya tentang bahwa cafe tersebut adalah sebuah gay bar langsung ditepis, karena kehadiran dua orang gadis tersebut. '_Eh, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka juga seorang fujoshi akut yang ingin memperoleh moment-moment antar sesama namja?_'

Yunho kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah diliputi rasa trauma yang berlebihan, hingga suara lonceng untuk kedua kalinya tak diperhatikannya. Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya, menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Ara Noona juga menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari?"

Yunho pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya nyaris menggelinding, jatungnya nyaris copot. "K-kyuhyun?" gumamnya. Otaknya berpikir cepat dan ia baru tersadar akan sesuatu. "Jadi, Ara yang menyuruhmu kemari?" tanyanya frustasi. "Aish, jinjja! Sial! Tuhan, bunuh saja aku! Bunuh aku!" seru Yunho sambil melonjak-lonjak frustasi.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Yunho.

* * *

"Ya, Hyung! Apa yang kaulakukan padaku?" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho di pergelangan tangannya. Yunho mencengkram tangannya sambil menyeretnya keluar dari cafe. Ia sudah sekian lama memberontak, tapi cengkraman Yunho terlalu kuat. Ya, lagipula kekuatan Yunho ribuan kali lipat lebih besar darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jung Yunho atau aku meminta Ara Noona memutuskanmu!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Yunho langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya secara perlahan dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu. "Aish! Ara pasti sudah gila!" Yunho kembali berteriak frustasi.

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit. Ia masih bingung dengan sikap Yunho. Kyuhyun pun membalik tubuhnya hendak kembali ke dalam cafe. Tapi, tiba-tiba, Yunho kembali menahan tubuhnya. "Apa lagi, Jung Yunho?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

Yunho mendesah panjang. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menjatuhkan tubuh kekarnya di atas trotoar.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya heran. "Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang pundak Yunho pelan. Kyuhyun memiliki firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar sedang terjadi pada Yunho.

"Ottokhae? Ottokhae, Kyu? Ottokhae?" racau Yunho.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung. "Memangnya, ada apa, Hyung?"

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Ara, Kyu. Ara..."

"Ada apa dengan Ara Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ara memintaku berpacaran denganmu," jawab Yunho lirih.

Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun-lah yang mengumpat keras-keras.

* * *

Kini, Yunho yang menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sibuk meracau dan mengumpat tak jelas. Yunho menghela nafas panjang. '_Kau hebat, Cho Ara. Kau berhasil membuatku dan Kyuhyun gila,_' batin Yunho.

"Aish, ottokhae? Ottokhae?" Kyuhyun masih meracau. "Hyung, kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Tentu saja, Kyu. Mana mungkin aku main-main untuk urusan seperti ini?" tanya Yunho pasrah.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat dan kembali mengumpat lirih. "Memangnya, ada apa dengan Ara Noona? Apa hubungan kalian nyaris hancur?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ani," jawab Yunho cepat. "Memangnya, kau tak tahu sesuatu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Tentang bahwa Ara seorang fujoshi," jelas Yunho dengan suara datarnya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. "Mwo?! Fujoshi? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan, Hyung?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tak mungkin bercanda di saat genting seperti ini," balas Yunho.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aish, jinjja," gumam Kyuhyun. "Pantas saja. Selama ini, aku curiga dengan komik-komik Yaoi yang ditaruh Noona di rak bukuku," ucap Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati, Yunho mengamini ucapan Kyuhyun. Itu berarti bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali bukan seorang gay seperti yang diduganya sebelumnya. Meski begitu, dia tetap ingin memastikannya. "Tapi, kau bukan gay, kan?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Ya, Jung Yunho! Jangan mengada-ada! Aku masih normal!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan pada Changmin."

Yunho tertawa ringan. "Arra, arra, aku mengerti," balas Yunho.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho sinis. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo. Kau mirip dengan Ara, mengingatkanku padanya saja," jelas Yunho.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan penjelasan Yunho. "Lebih baik, sekarang, kita memikirkan satu cara. AKu tak ingin terjebak dalam permainan konyol ini," tegas Kyuhyun.

Yunho mendesah kecil. "Sebelum ini, aku sudah mencoba mencari namja yang bisa kuajak pacaran. Tapi saat aku belum berhasil menemukannya, Ara malah mengusulkan namamu," tutur Yunho murung.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia termenung, nampak sedang berpikir. "Hyung, aku memperingatkan dua hal padamu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dalam.

Yunho memperhatikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

**"Jangan mengecewakan Ara Noona."** Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. **"Dan jangan jatuh cinta padaku!"** seru Kyuhyun keras.

Dan itu nyaris membuat Yunho mati tertawa.

* * *

"Kyuhyun bilang begitu?" tanya Changmin tak percaya. Ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yunho masih tertawa kecil, mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun ketika bertemu dengannya tadi.

**_"Dan jangan jatuh cinta padaku!"_**

"Sepertinya, dia benar-benar takut kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya, Hyung!" seru Changmin. "Dia beranggapan bahwa kau adalah makhluk yang menakutkan," jelas Changmin.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Ne. Dia bahkan takut padamu sejak di sekolah dasar hingga kuliah. Atau malah sampai sekarang, ya?" ucap Changmin.

Yunho terpana. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Padahal, bagi Yunho, Kyuhyun ribuan kali lebih menyeramkan. "Tapi, kenapa malah aku yang takut padanya, ya? Dia selalu jutek padaku dan bersikap ketus," jelas Yunho. "Bahkan, ia lebih menyeramkan darimu," imbuh Yunho.

Changmin tertawa. "Itu ia lakukan supaya kau tak berani mendekatinya dan mengganggunya, Hyung," jelas Changmin.

"Huh?" Yunho masih tak percaya.

Yunho kembali terlarut akan perbincangannya dengan Kyuhyun.

**_"Jangan mengecewakan Ara Noona."_**

**_"Dan jangan jatuh cinta padaku!"_**

Kalimat pertama itu mungkin terkesan wajar jika disampaikan seorang adik pada kekasih kakaknya. Tak ada seorang adik yang rela melihat kakaknya sedih karena cinta. Tapi, apakah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu cara untuk tidak mengecewakan Ara?

Dan kalimat kedua, seolah menegaskan kalimat pertama. Bahwa Kyuhyun juga menyetujui permintaan Ara. Tapi, benarkah begitu?

Tapi, kenapa Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya?

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kan?" tanya Ara sambil menggelayut di lengan Yunho.

Yunho mendesah kecil. "Dan dia yang kau maksud itu adalah adikmu sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho. "Kau gila, Cho Ara," gumam Yunho sambil mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya.

Ara tertawa kecil. "Oh, ayolah. Ini akan menarik, Yunnie-ya~" ucap Ara dengan nada dan wajah yang tak berdosa.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang. "Menarik? Jadi, kau sengaja mempermainkan aku dan Kyuhyun, heh?" tanya Yunho dengan nada jengkel yang dibuat-buat.

Hei! Lagipula, mana mungkin, Yunho bisa jengkel pada kekasih yang begitu dicintainya ini?

Ara tertawa keras. "Ani. Bukan begitu, Yun," sahut Ara. "Selama ini, aku hanya menikmati cerita-cerita yaoi di komik. Dan aku ingin melihatnya secara nyata, bukan hanya di komik," jelas Ara.

Yunho mendengus pelan. '_Dasar fujoshi akut!_' batinnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan gay bar yang nyaris dikunjunginya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menyarankan Ara ke bar tersebut supaya bisa melihat moment-moment yaoi secara nyata.

Ah, tidak, tidak! Tentu saja, Yunho tak ingin memasukkan kekasihnya sendiri ke 'kandang macan', kan?

"Tapi, kenapa harus Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho heran. Ya, inilah yang sempat mengganggu pikiran Yunho. Dari banyak pria yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus namja yang bersikap jutek atau bahkan membencinya setengah mati?

Ara tersenyum kecil. **"Karena memaksa Kyuhyun itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah,"** jawab Ara sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Yunho mengernyit. "Kau tahu kan, kalau hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun itu sangat buruk? Ya, mungkin aku bisa bersikap baik padanya. Tapi adikmu itu?" ujar Yunho. "Ah, tidak, tidak." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ara menepuk pundak Yunho. "Kau pasti bisa, Yun! Changmin saja bisa akrab dengannya," celetuk Ara.

"Ya! Itu kan, Changmin!" seru Yunho jengkel. "Lagipula, kata Changmin, sebenarnya Kyuhyun takut padaku sejak awal," jelasnya. "Jadi, akan sangat sulit untuk mendekatinya," imbuh Yunho murung.

Ara tertawa. "Sudahlah, jangan khawatir," ucap Ara menenangkan. "Menurutku, kalian berdua akan sangat cocok," kata Ara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh?"

"Menurutku, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sangat manis. Dia bahkan sangat mirip dengan seorang gadis, jika diperhatikan dengan jeli," jelas Ara sambil memandang menerawang, membayangkan wajah adiknya. "Dan kau," Ara menoleh ke arah Yunho sambil menyentuh pipi kekasihnya itu. "Kau adalah namja yang sangat tampan," lanjut Ara.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ara. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Ara dalam kecupan yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Yunho berbisik pelan, "Saranghae, Cho Ara~"

Dan keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk latte di hadapannya dengan malas. Perasaannya sedang campur aduk. Pikirannya bercabang dan melayang entah kemana. Bahkan, ia sampai tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. "Heh?" Dilihatnya sosok Changmin yang sudah duduk di depannya. "Ah, kau, Min. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

Changmin mengernyit heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. "Ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Kenapa kelihatan murung begitu?" tanya Changmin heran

Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Changmin khawatir karena keadaannya. "Ani, Min. Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin seolah tak puas pada jawaban Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia memilih diam. Mungkin, Kyuhyun sedang memerlukan waktu untuk merenungkan masalahnya sendiri.

Dan Changmin bertekad untuk ada demi Kyuhyun, kapanpun itu.

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai di jalan keluar kampusnya, ketika ia mendengar sebuah klakson mobil di dekatnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah mobil Range Rover dikemudikan dengan perlahan di sampingnya.

Sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya, sehingga menampakkan wajah sang pengemudi. Seorang namja tampan berwajah kecil dan bermata musang.

Kyuhyun kenal betul dengan sosok tersebut. "Yunho Hyung?"

"Masuklah, Kyu," perintah Yunho.

"Ne?"

"Cepatlah, aku perlu berbicara denganmu."

* * *

Dan disanalah Yunho dan Kyuhyun berada. Di cafe dekat kampus Kyuhyun yang menjadi awal mula kejadian ini.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu, Kyu," ucap Yunho.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kumohon, turutilah permintaan Ara, ne?" mohon Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecil. "Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Hyung," gumamnya.

"Kumohon, Kyu. Bantulah aku. Jebbal," mohon Yunho sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya yang menggelikan.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat wajah Yunho yang aneh. "Hentikan, Hyung. Kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dengan gaya seperti itu," komentar Kyuhyun.

Yunho tidak berkomentar.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, sambil menyandang tas di bahunya. "Aku akan membantumu, Hyung," balas Kyuhyun. "Tapi tidak untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

* * *

_Kenapa harus mengelak dari takdir?_

_Kita tahu bahwa Tuhan telah menggariskan takdir untuk kita semua. Dan tak ada satu pun yang bisa melawan Tuhan._

_Jadi, kenapa masih saja melawan takdir Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun?_

_Eh? Tapi apakah Jung Yunho memang takdir bagi Cho Kyuhyun?_

_Entahlah. Kita tunggu bagaimana kisah mereka berakhir._

* * *

**Summary of Questions :**

**Q : Apa alasan Ara minta Yunho pacaran sama namja?**

**A : Karena dia fojushi akut.**

**Q : Apa Ara nggak cinta sama Yunho?**

**A : Well, we'll see later ^^**

**Q : Apa Kyuhyun naksir Yunho?**

**A : Enggak, kok. Untuk sementara emang belum :)**

**Q : Kenapa Kyuhyun judes sama Yunho?**

**A : Karena dia gak mau dideketin sama Yunho yang menurut dia menakutkan. Tapi selanjutnya, ada alasan lainnya ^^**

* * *

**Hint :**

**Perhatikan kalimat-kalimat dalam cerita yang Dee tulis pake 'Bold', yaitu :**

******"Jangan mengecewakan Ara Noona."**

**********"Dan jangan jatuh cinta padaku!"**

**************"Karena memaksa Kyuhyun itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah."**

**************Karena kalimat-kalimat itu, jadi kata kunci tentang teka-teki di ff ini ^^**

**************Silakan menebak-nebak :)**

* * *

Jadi, gimana tentang lanjutan ff ini, readers?

Makin menarik? Bikin penasaran? Hehe ^^

Ah, tadi ada part kissing-nya Yunra, ya? Aih, sebenernya gak rela. Dee takut dimarahin Jaemma *dijewer*

Tapi, ini untuk kepentingan cerita, kok. Nah, sebenarnya di part kissing-nya itu juga mengandung teka-teki. Ada satu kalimat yang misterius dan menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan Ara sama Yunho ^^ Apa, hayo?

Dan diatas, Dee udah sisipin ChangKyu, walau sedikit.

Nah, menurut readers, apakah antara ChangKyu ada romance atau sekedar friendship aja? Dee butuh pendapat readers, nih. Mohon bantuannya, yaa :)

And, don't forget to leave your reviews, okay?

Your reviews are my spirit, thanks ^^

Love,

Jung Minrin

**P.S. Next, masih ada hint-hint baru lagi yang jadi kunci teka-teki ff ini. So keep following this fic ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Escape

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, yaa :*

Dee seneng banget, walaupun fic ini mengandung crack pair, ternyata banyak yg suka juga, hehe ^^

Oke, buat kalian semua yang Dee cintai, happy reading, yea!

* * *

**Jung Minrin**

presents

**Because of Her (Fujoshi)**

starring

**Jung Yunho**

**Cho Ara**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Lee Taemin**

**etc.**

**Warning:**

**BL (sometimes Straight), Other Crack Pairs**

* * *

Kyuhyun termenung di samping jendela kamarnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

Seoul yang bermandikan cahaya di malam hari memang indah dan selalu berhasil menenangkan hati Kyuhyun yang tengah gundah.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi saat ini, justru sebaliknya.

Kilauan cahaya yang menerangi Seoul malam itu justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk. Seolah cahaya itu berusaha mengejeknya. Mengejek seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu.

Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Bahkan, Kyuhyun tak berani pulang ke rumahnya dan justru kabur ke tempat pelariannya, apartemennya. Ia tak berani bertemu dengan Noona-nya, yang bisa diyakininya, pasti sudah mendengar segalanya dari Yunho.

Tentang penolakan itu tentunya.

Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu mencurahkan keluh kesahnya pada Ara. Tapi, apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan, kalau Ara-lah yang menyebabkan kegundahannya dan juga yang sudah ia kecewakan?

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. '_Haruskah semuanya berakhir seperti ini?_' pekik Kyuhyun frustasi.

Oh, ayolah. Siapapun mengenal sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang cerdas, tampan, dan kaya raya-dan juga evil. Dia adalah namja idaman para yeoja.

Dan haruskah ia berakhir di tangan seorang Yunho? Menjadi kekasih Yunho?

Oh, TIDAK!

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun masih memiliki harga diri untuk hal itu.

Setelah terpekur cukup lama, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil smartphone-nya. Dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

_Jung Changmin._

* * *

Yunho menyesap latte yang baru saja dibuatnya di dapur. Entah kenapa, ia seperti sedang terserang insomnia.

Bukan. Sesungguhnya, ia bukan seorang penderita insomnia.

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini, Yunho merasa kesulitan untuk tidur.

Dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa alasan Yunho kesulitan tidur adalah karena kakak-beradik Cho itu.

Cho Ara dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Ara. Putri sulung keluarga Cho yang menjadi idaman para namja di luar sana, yang ternyata adalah seorang fujoshi akut, yang bahkan merelakan kekasihnya sendiri berpacaran dengan adik kandungnya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang terkenal akan ke-evil-annya, yang selalu bersikap jutek pada calon kakak iparnya, bahkan ketika nasib sang calon kakak ipar tengah di ujung tanduk.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam kisah cinta yang rumit seperti ini?

Kekasihnya meminta dirinya berpacaran dengan adiknya sendiri?

Kegilaan macam apa ini? Apakah dunia benar-benar akan segera kiamat?

Oke. Yunho mungkin bisa menerima jiwa fujoshi akut Cho Ara.

Tapi, menerima Kyuhyun sebagai pacarnya? Oh, tidak. Itu sama saja seperti dia memacari adiknya sendiri, Changmin.

Tak adakah jalan lain?

Ya, satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dilakukan Yunho adalah mencari pengganti Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun bertekad untuk membantunya dalam hal ini.

Kyuhyun benar-benar akan membantunya, bukan?

Tapi, kenapa hati Yunho masih gundah?

* * *

"Aigo, Kyu. Hentikan minummu. Kau sudah mabuk!" kata Changmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sanggup menyangga kepalanya lagi.

Seolah telah ditulikan, Kyuhyun tetap mengambil gelas yang disodorkan bartender dan meminum minuman beralkohol itu lagi. "A-akuhh... bbhe-lumh... ma-bukh... Minnh..." jelas Kyuhyun susah payah. Ia sudah dibawah kendali alkohol.

Changmin menatap miris ke arah sahabatnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya dan membopongnya keluar dari bar tersebut.

"L-lepaskan aku, Min!" seru Kyuhyun yang masih sempoyongan. "Ak-aku masih ingin minum," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku harus mengantarmu pulang!" tegas Changmin.

Dan kedua namja tampan itu pun melesat di tengah malam, menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Aigooo..." Yunho memekik cukup keras, sehingga suara beratnya itu menggema di dalam kamar apartemen Kyuhyun. Yunho terkejut melihat keadaan calon adik iparnya yang mengenaskan itu. Ia tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisa mabuk seperti itu.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Hyung," perintah Changmin.

Yunho meringis. "Ya. Tapi bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Kau yang mengajaknya, ya?" tanya Yunho tajam. "Kalau iya, aku pasti kena marah Ara," kata Yunho cemas.

Changmin mendengus pelan. "Ani, Hyung. Tadi, Kyuhyun meneleponku dan mengajakku bertemu di sebuah bar." Changmin memulai ceritanya. "Saat aku tiba, dia sudah minum beberapa gelas dan dia mulai meracau tentang masalahnya," jelas Changmin. "Mulai dari betapa ia menyayangi Noona-nya, hubungan Ara Noona denganmu, Ara Noona yang seorang fujoshi dan memintamu berpacaran dengannya," lanjut Changmin.

Yunho tertegun. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun tak kalah frustasinya dibanding dirinya.

"Oh, dan dia juga sempat bilang, bahwa ia tidak suka dengan hubungan Ara Noona denganmu," imbuh Changmin.

Penjelasan Changmin itu membuat Yunho mengernyit. "Tak suka?"

"Begitulah, Hyung," gumam Changmin. "Tapi, aku tak tahu kenapa," lanjutnya. "Lagipula, abaikan saja hal itu. Kau tahu kan, kalau Kyu sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol?"

Yunho merasa tak puas. '_Apa kau begitu membenciku, Kyu?_'_  
_

* * *

"Yunho Hyung?" Kyuhyun terkejut, ketika menyadari sosok Yunho yang tengah tertidur di kursi di samping ranjangnya.

Yunho yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menggeliat pelan, lantas tangan kanannya mengucek pelan kedua matanya. "Eh, Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho dengan suara serak.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia segera membetulkan posisinya, sehingga ia terduduk di atas ranjang sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kenapa Hyung ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Yunho menguap pelan. "Kemarin, kau mabuk berat dan Changmin mengantarmu kemari. Changmn langsung meneleponku, karena ia tak berani menghubungi keluargamu," jelas Yunho.

"Lalu, sekarang Changmin dimana? Kenapa bukan dia saja yang ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak suka.

Yunho menarik nafas. "Changmin harus mengikuti kuliah pagi ini. Jadi, aku menawarkan untuk mengawasimu," jelas Yunho.

"Tapi, aku tak membutuhkanmu," gumam Kyuhyun.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu, Kyu," tegas Yunho.

"Dengar, Jung Yunho. Selama ini, hidupku selalu baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun lirih. **"Dan semuanya berubah semenjak kau hadir dalam hidupku! Sejak kau selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Changmin di sekolah dasar! Sejak kau menjadi kekasih Noona-ku!"** bentak Kyuhyun.

Yunho terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus merespons seperti apa. Bahkan, ia tak menduga kalau Kyuhyun akan semarah ini padanya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus kau, Jung Yunho? Kenapa?" Terdengar isakan pelan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Yunho semakin bingung menghadapi Kyuhyun. '_Sial! Dia memang membenciku!'_

* * *

Yunho mengusap wajahnya yang kusut itu. Ia semakin terbebani sekarang.

Melihat Kyuhyun meluapkan amarahnya, bahkan menangis di hadapannya adalah hal terakhir yang mungkin ingin ia lihat.

Oke, kini Yunho memutuskan bahwa jauh lebih baik, jika Kyuhyun bersikap jutek atau menjahilinya. Karena Kyuhyun yang menangis justru lebih menakutkan. Yunho sama sekali tak menduga bahwa titisan iblis seperti Kyuhyun juga bisa menangis.

Apakah masalahnya seberat itu?

Dan seberapa besar kebencian Kyuhyun pada Yunho?

Memangnya, apa yang telah Yunho perbuat padanya?

Dan sialnya, Yunho sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk mengajaknya bicara atau sekedar menenangkan emosi Kyuhyun yang meluap. Bahkan tangannya tak sedikitpun mencoba mengusap punggung Kyuhyun atau jemarinya tak sedikitpun berusaha mengusap air mata Kyuhyun.

Nyatanya, Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya yang mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya, namja itu kembali membuka suara dan mengusir Yunho secara baik-baik dari apartemennya.

Dan Yunho?

Ia tak lagi membuka mulutnya. Bahkan untuk menatapnya saja, ia tak sanggup. Ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin membencinya.

DRRT... DRRT...

Smartphone Yunho bergetar. Yunho segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengecek smartphone-nya.

Seseorang meneleponnya.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Kupikir, kau sudah tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi," komentar Yunho ketika sudah terduduk di depan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kini, Yunho dan Kyuhyun sedang berhadapan di salah satu cafe yang dekat dengan apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecil. "Kita harus menyelesaikan urusan yang belum terselesaikan, Hyung," jelas Kyuhyun dnegan nada datar.

"U-urusan?" Yunho mengernyit bingung. "Urusan apa?"

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Ternyata, kau benar-benar pabbo, Hyung," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, urusan bahwa aku akan membantumu," tegas Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kau seirus akan membantuku?" Yunho mengerjap tak percaya.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun mantap. "Tapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tak akan menjadi kekasihmu," tegas Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Lalu?"

"Aku akan membantumu mencari namjachingu yang tepat."

* * *

Smartphone Kyuhyun sedang ada di tangan Yunho. Yunho memainkan jemarinya di atas layar smartphone itu dengan lincah. Membuat foto-foto yang ada di layar ponsel itu terus berganti. Menampilkan beberapa wajah namja yang terlihat cantik atau imut.

Sebenarnya, apa tujuan Yunho?

Ya, sepertinya yang kita ketahui, Yunho sedang mencari namjachingu atas bantuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunjukkan beberapa wajah namja yang bisa Yunho jadikan sebagai kekasih.

Yunho nampak jengah. Tak ada satu pun sosok yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Semuanya memang terlihat cantik dan imut. Tapi baginya, hanya Ara-lah yang paling indah.

Hingga akhirnya, tangannya berhenti bergerak dan matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang ada di layar ponsel itu.

Sosok yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih, bersih dan rapi. Wajahnya sangat manis. Kulitnya juga kelihatan bersih, tanpa noda sedikitpun.

Wajah yang mengingatkannya pada Cho Ara.

Tiba-tiba, Yunho seolah tersadar. '_Cho Ara? Apa jangan-jangan, ini foto Kyuhyun?'_ Yunho memperhatikan foto tersebut dengan seksama, lantas membandingkannya dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang terduduk di hadapannya sambil asyik memainkan PSP-nya.

Dan benar saja! Yunho yakin bahwa foto yang dilihatnya itu adalah foto Kyuhyun. '_Ya Tuhan! Kenapa iblis ini bisa kelihatan manis sekali?_' batin Yunho heran.

Yunho berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia tak mungkin tertarik pada Kyuhyun dan memang tidak boleh. Ia pun menggerakkan jemarinya asal, lalu langsung mengembalikan ponselnya kepada sang pemilik. "Aku memilih dia," kata Yunho acuh, tanpa mengetahui siapakah sosok yang dipilihnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya, lalu mengambil ponselnya. "Eh? Jadi, dia pilihanmu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Ne," jawab Yunho asal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tak kuduga, kalau namja seperti Taemin itu adalah tipemu," gumam Kyuhyun.

Dan hal itu membuat Yunho terbelalak.

* * *

Yunho hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Ia menyesali kebodohannya yang tak memperhatikan siapa namja yang dipilihnya.

Lagipula, siapa yang menebak kalau namja pilihan Yunho itu adalah adik dari temannya sendiri, Lee Donghae?

Ya Tuhan! Mau ditaruh mana wajah namja tampan bermarga Jung itu?

"Kyuhyun Hyung? Ada apa?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Suara yang diyakini Yunho sebagai suara Taemin.

"Lho? Yunho Hyung juga ada disini?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dengan enggan. "Ah, Taemin. Ne, aku sedang bersama Kyuhyun," jawab Yunho canggung.

Taemin tersenyum. "Memangnya, ada apa, ya?" tanya Taemin heran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Begini, Taemin. Aku dan Yunho Hyung sedang butuh bantuanmu," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Nde? Bantuan apa, Hyung?" tanya Taemin penasaran. "Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan membantu kalian," ucap Taemin tulus.

"Jadi, kami sedang ada dalam masalah yang cukup rumit. Tapi, kami tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, karena akan sangat rumit jadinya," kata Kyuhyun. "Singkatnya, kami ingin kau menjadi pacar pura-pura Yunho Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun to the point.

DEG!

Yunho merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. '_Ya Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan,'_ keluh Yunho dalam hati._  
_

"Eh?" Taemin nampak terkejut. "Urm, begitu, ya?" gumamnya. "Aish, bagaimana, ya?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Yunho was-was menanti jawaban Taemin. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau Taemin menyetujui tawaran ini dan ia tak tahu lagi, bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Donghae setelah ini.

"Aku tak bisa, Hyung. Mianhae, ne?" ucap Taemin penuh penyesalan.

Kyuhyun nampak kecewa.

Dan Yunho?

Dia nampak lega. Entah karena apa.

"Gwaenchana," balas Kyuhyun. "Tapi, kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Taemin tersenyum kecil. "Ini semua karena Minho, namjachinguku, Hyung. Dia adalah namja yang pencemburu dan overprotektif," jelas Taemin. "Jadi, walaupun ini semua hanya pura-pura, aku khawatir, kalau ia akan tetap cemburu," imbuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, lalu tersenyum ke arah Taemin. "Arrasseo. Gomawo atas waktunya, Taemin," ucap Kyuhyun. "Kurasa, aku dan Yunho Hyung harus pergi dulu," pamit Kyuhyun. "Ayo, Hyung!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Yunho.

"Annyeong, Taemin," pamit Yunho dan Kyuhyun serempak.

"Annyeong, Hyung."

* * *

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang tamu.

Pukul 8 malam lewat.

Sejak tadi pagi, ia dan Yunho sudah berkeliling untuk mencari namja yang tepat untuk dijadikan pacar pura-pura Yunho. Tapi, semuanya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Mulai dari Taemin yang menolak karena alasan kekasihnya yang pencemburu, hingga namja-namja lainnya yang juga mempunyai alasan yang sama seperti Taemin atau puluhan alasan lainnya.

Hasilnya nol. Kyuhyun dan Yunho belum menemukan namja itu.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Semuanya terlalu memusingkan baginya.

"Kyu?" panggil sebuah suara.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Noona-nya yang tengah menuruni tangga. "Ah, Noona," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kyu," balas Ara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Ne. Aku sedang banyak tugas, Noona," jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

Ara terus berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Banyak tugas atau sekedar menghindariku?" tanya Ara tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku dengan dari Yunho. Katanya, kau membantu Yunho untuk mencari namjachingu. Benarkah itu, Kyu?" tanya Ara.

"B-benar, Noona," jawab Kyuhyun gugup. '_Sial! Dasar tukang adu!'_ rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ara terkekeh pelan. "Waeyo, Kyu? Kenapa kau mempersulit semuanya?" tanya Ara heran.

"Mempersulit apa, Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Oh, ayolah, Kyu. Aku bisa menjanjikan satu hal padamu asal kau menuruti permintaanku," jelas Ara.

"Menjanjikan apa?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Ara tersenyum penuh arti. **"Aku tahu rahasia terbesarmu, Kyu. Aku mengetahui perasaanmu. Aku tahu semuanya melalui buku harianmu,"** kata Ara.

Seketika, tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. "N-noona?"

"Tapi, tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun asal kau menuruti permintaanku," kata Ara. Ara menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun tercenung. "Tapi, kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?"

* * *

_Tuhan selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mewujudkan takdir yang telah digariskannya._

_Seperti cara bagaimana dua sejoli bersatu dalam cinta._

**TBC**

* * *

**HINTS :**

******"Dan semuanya berubah semenjak kau hadir dalam hidupku! Sejak kau selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Changmin di sekolah dasar! Sejak kau menjadi kekasih Noona-ku!"**

**"Aku tahu rahasia terbesarmu, Kyu. Aku mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu semuanya melalui buku harianmu."**

Dua hints diatas menjadi kunci atas kebencian Kyuhyun pada Yunho dan rahasia Kyuhyun yang dipegang Ara.

Jadi, apa readers bisa menebak-nebak?

Kira-kira, kenapa Kyuhyun benci Yunho? Dan rahasia apa yang dimaksud Ara?

Nantikan jawaban dan hint lainnya di chapter berikutnya ^^

* * *

Fiuh~ Sepertinya, readers masih banyak yang menduga kalau Kyuhyun itu emang naksir Yunho sejak awal. Kan, di chapter kemarin, Dee udah tegasin kalau Kyu **belum** naksir Yunho. Dan perkembangan perasaan mereka baru dimulai, kok ^^**  
**

Tapi, nggak apalah, kalau readers tetap menduga seperti itu, hehe ^^v

Karena sepertinya, readers terjebak sama sikap Kyu yang jutek sama Yunho. Kalian jadi mikir, kalau itu cuma akal-akalannya Kyu aja, hoho ^o^

Asalan juteknya Kyu adalah karena Kyu benci sama Yunho. Tapi, kenapa Kyu benci Yunho? Nah, itu yang harus digali di chapter selanjutnya.

Semoga teka-teki di fic ini gak bikin readers bosan dan semakin penasaran, hehe :))

Dee masih mengharapkan review dari kalian, kok. Dan coba kalian suarakan dugaan kalian, hoho~

Dan sepertinya, Dee gak janji bisa rajin update selama 2 minggu ke depan, karena Dee udah sibuk UAS dan Try Out. Tapi, kalau review-nya banyak, Dee akan sempetin untuk update.

Your reviews are my spirit ^_^

Love,

Jung Minrin


	5. Chapter 5 : New Boyfriend

Makasih buat yang setia review dan para siders ^^

Dee nggak terlalu mempermasalahin siders sih. Tapi buat yang udah nyempetin buat review, Dee bener-bener ucapin banyak terima kasih, soalnya review-nya kasih semangat buat Dee di sela-sela Ujian Sekolah yang bikin frustasi :)

Yang jadi siders selama ini, Dee juga ucapin terima kasih, karena udah baca fic Dee ini. Dee harap, kalian bisa tersadar dan bisa review suatu saat nanti :D

Buat semua pembaca setia Dee yang Dee cintai, I present this story only for you :))

Happy reading ^o^

* * *

**Jung Minrin**

presents

**Because of Her (Fujoshi)**

starring

**Jung Yunho**

**Cho Ara**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**etc.**

**Warning:**

**BL (sometimes Straight)**

**Now Playing:**

**Romance Way by Issei (OST. Okane ga Nai)**

**Author Note:**

**As usual 'Bold' means 'Hints' :)**

* * *

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya secara perlahan di salah satu kawasan downtown di Seoul. Matanya memperhatikan suasana sekitarnya yang tidak terlalu ramai. Maklum saja, karena saat itu masih jam kerja.

Sementara Yunho?

Ya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yunho terpaksa kabur dari kantornya karena suatu urusan yang 'sangat penting'.

Urusan yang kita ketahui sebagai urusan antara Yunho, Ara, dan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Yunho masih terduduk dengan nyaman di depan layar komputernya, menikmati pekerjaannya dengan melahap setumpuk dokumen yang harus diperiksa, smartphone-nya berbunyi.

Kyuhyun meneleponnya.

Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu menunjukkan sikap dinginnya. Ia juga terkesan berbicara seadanya saja. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menjemputnya di kawasan downtown tersebut dan bertujuan untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Yunho penasaran. '_Sesuatu seperti apa?_' batinnya heran. Yunho yakin, kalau pembicaraan ini sama sekali tak akan memberi kemudahan pada permintaan Ara. Maksudnya, bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan berulang kali, bahwa ia tak akan menjadi kekasih Yunho?

Tapi, Yunho masih merasa agak frustasi, karena pencariannya bersama Kyuhyun kemarin sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia merasa, kalaupun ia mencari lagi, hasilnya tidak akan jauh berbeda.

Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu coffee shop yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Lalu, ia segera mengambil smartphone-nya di dalam saku celana, dan menghubungi Kyuhyun. "Annyeong, Kyu," sapa Yunho lemah.

"Kau sudah datang, Hyung?" balas Kyuhyun tanpa membalas sapaan Yunho. "Ah, aku melihat mobilmu! Range Rover, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun girang.

"Ne," jawab Yunho.

"Arrasseo. Aku akan segera kesana!" seru Kyuhyun, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Yunho menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun.

Dan disanalah Kyuhyun. Dengan kaus warna coklat tua yang nampak serasi dengan kulit tubuhnya yang pucat. Entah kenapa, bagi Yunho, sosok Kyuhyun saat itu sangatlah menawan. '_Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung Yunho?!_' batin Yunho jengkel, ketika ia malah mengagumi sosok yang begitu membencinya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk kaca mobil Yunho.

Yunho pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Annyeong, Hyung," sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Annyeong, Kyu," balas Yunho. Sebenarnya, Yunho agak terkejut melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Maklum saja, Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap jutek, kini sedang melemparkan sebuah senyuman kepadanya. Senyuman yang membuat Yunho kagum padanya. "Ayo, cepat naik!" seru Yunho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Ne!" balas Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Ia pun segera naik ke kursi penumpang di samping Yunho.

Yunho menoleh ke samping, menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi, kita akan kemana, Tuan Muda?" tanya Yunho.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Jalanlah dulu, Hyung. Nanti kuberi tahu tempatnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

Dan Yunho pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

* * *

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Menikmati angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Anak rambutnya yang masih pendek bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang masih berjalan perlahan di belakang Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan perasaan senang. Setidaknya, sikap Kyuhyun yang lebih melunak itu membuat di merasa lega dan tenang.

Sekarang, keduanya sedang berada di tepi pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai dan hanya terlihat beberapa pengunjung.

"Hah, senangnya!" seru Kyuhyun riang.

Yunho tetap berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia senang melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Yunho. Kyuhyun bersikap seolah ia sedang berada dalam masalah yang pelik dan sekarang ia merasa lebih bebas. Masalah apa yang dihadapi Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya. "Ayolah, Hyung! Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali seperti keong, eoh?" celetuk Kyuhyun jengkel.

Oke, Yunho ingin menarik ucapannya kembali. Ternyata, Kyuhyun masih tidak berubah.

"Kemarilah dan nikmati anginnya!" kata Kyuhyun mengusulkan. "Ini sangat menyenangkan," gumamnya.

Yunho segera berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu nampak begitu menikmati suasana saat itu. Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati angin yang menerpa kulit wajah mereka. Mendengar suara deburan ombak ayng begitu khas.

Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun kembali memecah keheningan yang mendamaikan itu. "Hyung," panggilnya.

Yunho membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih pada posisinya, tak berubah sedikitpun. Matanya pun masih terpejam. "Ne, Kyu?" balas Yunho.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Noona-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Tentu saja, aku mencintai Noona-mu," jawab Yunho mantap.

"Seberapa besar cinta Hyung pada Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yunho mendesah kecil. "Cinta tak memiliki ukuran, Kyu," balas Yunho. "Yang mengetahui seberapa besarnya cintaku hanyalah Tuhan," ucap Yunho.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. "Memangnya, Hyung tak bisa mengira-ngira seberapa besar cinta Hyung pada Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Ani, Kyu," jawab Yunho. "Ukuran cinta itu tidak pasti. Tak ada satu pun manusia yang mengetahuinya," jelas Yunho.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ombak laut yang berkejaran. "Tapi, kau pasti sangat mencintainya kan, Hyung? Bahkan, kau rela menuruti permintaan konyolnya itu," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan Ara," komentar Yunho. "Dan aku khawatir kalau aku akan segera kehilangan dia, jika aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaannya."

**Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yunho. Kali ini, dalam waktu yang agak lama. "Hyung, kenapa kau memilih Noona-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun.**

**Yunho mengernyit heran. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Kyuhyun sedang begitu perhatian tentang hubungannya dengan Ara. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya," jawab Yunho. "Dan asal kau tahu, dia adalah cinta pertamaku, Kyu," imbuhnya.**

**Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget. "Jinjja?"**

**Kali ini, Yunho yang memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, seperti sedang menerawang. "Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis kecil yang kutemui ketika aku sedang menikmati liburanku di Busan." Yunho memulai ceritanya. "Gadis itu begitu manis di mataku. Dan aku melihat ia terjatuh, lalu menangis kecil. Aku pun menghampirinya dan membantu gadis itu," jelas Yunho. "Sayangnya, ia hanya menangis dan tidak banyak bicara. Jadi, aku berusaha menghiburnya dengan ocehanku. Syukurlah, ia berhenti menangis, meski ia masih tidak mau bicara," lanjutnya. "Sayangnya, setelah aku membersihkan lukanya, dia malah langsung lari meninggalkanku," lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.**

**"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa Noona-ku adalah cinta pertamamu itu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.**

**"Aku menemukan gelang miliknya dan seolah kami berjodoh, Tuhan mempertemukan kami kembali. Aku mengembalikan gelang itu padanya," jelas Yunho.**

**"Lalu, kau langsung menyatakan cintamu padanya, Hyung?" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar.**

**PLETAK!**

**"Ya! Mana mungkin! Saat kita bertemu dulu kan, kita masih sekolah dasar!" seru Yunho.**

**"Ah, iya. Benar juga." Kyuhyun menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang dijitak Yunho. "Jadi, kau menunggu sampai dewasa, baru menyatakan cintamu pada Ara Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.**

**"Ne, begitulah," jawab Yunho santai.**

**Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau yakin, kalau Noona-ku adalah jodohmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.**

**Yunho termenung. "Mwolla, Kyu. Hanya Tuhan yang mengetahuinya," jawab Yunho pasrah. "Tapi, karena semua kejadian yang sudah kualami dengan Noona-mu, aku yakin kalau dia jodohku," lanjutnya.**

**"Kau tak ingin kehilangan Noona-ku, kan?"**

**"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Yunho mantap.**

"Kalau begitu, turutilah permintaannya, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"MWO?!"

* * *

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

Yunho menatap ragu ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengurut pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Ini semua terlalu mendadak baginya. Terlalu mengejutkan. "T-tapi, kau bilang..."

"Aku tidak akan menjadi kekasihmu?" potong Kyuhyun. "Aku menyesal, Hyung. Jadi, kutarik ucapanku," lanjutnya.

Yunho masih tak mengerti. "Tapi, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanya Yunho heran.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Ini sulit dijelaskan, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mencoba memahaminya," kata Yunho menenangkan.

**"Intinya, aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu demi orang yang kucintai, Hyung. Aku tak ingin melukai perasaanya,"** jelas Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengernyit. "Nugu? Ara?"

"Aniyo, Hyung." Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Sudahlah, Hyung. Turuti saja permintaan Ara Noona, ne?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang. Sesekali, diliriknya sosok Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap. Sekilas, ia tak tega melihatnya, sehingga ia pun menjawa, "Arrasseo, Kyu. Kau menjadi kekasihku mulai sekarang."

* * *

"Jinjjayo?" Ara mengerjap kaget ketika Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang datang membawa berita yang menggembirakan baginya.

"Ne, Noona," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Yunho pun ikut tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Chagi?" tanya Yunho pada Ara.

Ara tersenyum misterius. "Tentu saja melakukan apa saja yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih," celetuk Ara. "Berkencan, makan malam bersama, jalan-jalan, bergandengan tangan dan berciuman," jelas Ara dengan wajah yang tak berdosa.

"MWO?!" Yunho dan Kyuhyun memekik bersama.

Keduanya pun langsung saling menatap, melempar tatapan horor satu sama lain.

"Kau serius meminta kami melakukan itu semua?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. "Maksudku, oke-oke saja, kalau hanya jalan-jalan atau semacamnya," ucap Yunho. "Tapi, berciuman?" Yunho melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Tentu saja!" seru Ara dengan penuh semangat. "Selama menjadi kekasihku, kita juga pernah berciuman, kan?" Ara balik bertanya.

"N-ne." Yunho mengangguk ragu.

"Karena mulai sekarang, Kyuhyun adalah kekasihmu, jadi kau juga harus menciumnya," jelas Ara.

Yunho dan Kyuhyun tetunduk dengan kompak.

"Dan, Yun," panggil Ara pada Yunho.

"Ne?" Yunho terdongak.

"Mulai sekarang, aku bukan kekasihmu lagi," ucap Ara santai.

"MWO?!" Yunho melongo. "ANDWAE!"

* * *

"Aish! Noona-mu itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Yunho sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya.

Kyuhyun masih terkikik geli melihat tingkah 'kekasih' barunya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kampus, Yunho tak henti-hentinya menggerutu, merutuki setiap permintaan Noona-nya yang gila. "Sudahlah, Hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, ini hanya sementara. Suatu saat nanti, saat ini semua sudah selesai, Noona pasti kembali padamu, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Yunho.

Yunho mendesah berat. Ia menghentikan mobilnya, karena lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah.

Sesungguhnya, Yunho dan Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu, kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

Sampai Ara merasa puas?

Tapi, kapan Ara akan merasa puas?

"Ya, semoga saja~" balas Yunho pasrah.

* * *

**_Dua hati yang telah lama saling mencari, telah bertaut_**

**_Bisakah terpisahkan begitu saja?_**

* * *

"Kau baru datang, Kyu?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hari ini, kebetulan, Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasuki kelas yang sama.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku di samping Changmin. "Ne," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ini adalah kelas pertamaku hari ini," jelas Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. "Hari ini, kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Hm, jam 3 sore mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Waeyo?"

"Kalau begitu, kau sama denganku," gumam Changmin. "Kau naik mobil atau tidak?" tanya Changmin.

"Ani. Aku diantar Yunho Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengernyit heran. "Kau? Diantar Yunho Hyung?" Changmin nampak tak percaya. "Hubungan kalian sudah membaik?" tanya Changmin heran.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Bukan seperti itu, Min," jawab Kyuhyun murung.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat-lekat. "Kau tanyakan saja pada Hyung-mu, ne?" kata Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang penuh tanya.

* * *

Changmin sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku tebal dan matanya fokus pada setiap baris kata yang tertulis di atasnya.

KRIETT...

"Annyeong~" sapa sebuah suara.

Changmin mengenali suara berat itu sebagai suara Hyung-nya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bacaan di hadapannya. Kepalanya mendongak dan dilihatnya Yunho yang masuk ke dalam rumah, masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya, sambil menenteng tas kerjanya. "Sudah pulang, Hyung?" tanya Changmin berbasa-basi.

"Hm." Yunho berjalan ke arah sofa di depan Changmin. Tangannya meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas lantai, lantas ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke ats sofa. Tangan kanannya melepaskan dasi yang melingkari lehernya.

"Oiya, Hyung," panggil Changmin.

"Ne?" balas Yunho tanpa menatap Changmin.

"Kudengar dari Kyu, kau mengantar Kyu ke kampus tadi," ucap Changmin.

Yunho mendesah kecil, lalu menatap Changmin. "Ne," jawab Yunho. "Waeyo, Min?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja di depannya. "Tumben sekali," ucap Changmin dengan nada menyindir.

Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Memangnya, apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Changmin menyelidik.

Yunho memasang wajah canggungnya. "Um, bagaimana, ya?" Yunho nampak bingung menyampaikan yang sesungguhnya.

Changmin menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apanya yang bagaimana, Hyung?" tanyanya bingun dan makin penasaran.

"Hm, kau ingat dengan permintaan Ara, kan?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Yang memintamu untuk berpacaran dengan namja, kan?" balas Changmin.

"A-ani, Min," jawab Yunho gugup.

"Lalu, yang mana?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kepalanya tertunduk. **"Yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun," ucap Yunho lirih.**

**"Lalu?" Changmin berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Jangan bilang, kalau kau dan Kyuhyun setuju dengan hal konyol itu, Hyung!" seru Changmin.**

**Yunho mendesah berat. "Memang begitulah kenyataannya, Min. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah 'berpacaran'," balas Yunho.**

**Changmin menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. "Aigo, Hyung! Haruskah kau memanfaatkan Kyu seperti ini?" tanya Changmin jengkel. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak meninggikan suaranya. "Kyu bukan orang seperti itu, Hyung."**

**"T-tapi, Min. Kyu..."**

**Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudahlah, Hyung! Yang penting, aku hanya berpesan padamu, jangan menyakiti Kyu-ku! Jangan menyakiti sahabatku!" seru Changmin. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Hyung-nya, setelah menyambar bukunya.**

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan heran. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aigo~"

* * *

"Jung Changmin?" panggil sebuah suara.

Changmin mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Ia sudah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan tangannya masih terus menuangkan minuman beralkohol itu ke dalam mulutnya. Perasaannya sedang kacau saat ini dan hal ini selalu menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Hei, Min!" seru suara itu lagi. "Aish, Changmin! Kenapa kau mabuk begini, hah?" tanya seseorang itu sambil mengguncang tubuh Changmin. Seseorang yang kita kenal sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pergi kau!" perintah Changmin kasar.

"Aigo, Min. Ini aku, Kyuhyun, sahabatmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menangkup pipi Changmin dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sayu. "Kyuh~" panggil Changmin yang langsung menghambur dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Min?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Changmin yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyuh~" panggil Changmin lagi.

"Ne?"

**"Saranghaeyo, Kyuh~"** ucap Changmin sebelum ia benar-benar ambruk.

"Changmin!"

* * *

**_Rasa cinta itu relatif_**

**_Tergantung, bagaimana kau mengartikannya_**

**TBC**

* * *

**Summary of Questions :**

**Q : Apa Kyuhyun memang seorang gay?**

**A : Belum. Nantinya, mungkin begitu ^^**

**Q : Apa Kyuhyun suka sama Changmin?**

**A : Untuk sementara, cuma sebatas teman :)**

**Q : Apa Changmin suka sama Ara?**

**A : Kayaknya sih, enggak ,**

* * *

**Hints :**

Hints kali ini emang banyak banget dan Dee nggak tulis ulang disini. Pokoknya, perhatikan betul-betul kalimat yang Dee tulis pake** 'Bold'** :) (termasuk kata yang Dee tulis pake '_Italic'_ dan '**Bold**' itu juga termasuk hints, kok ^^)

Dan terima kasih buat **YukimaruNara** yang udah ngingetin Dee tentang hint di chapter 4. Sebenernya, Dee mau tulis itu sebagai hint, tapi kelupaan. Intinya adalah **"Kyuhyun tak menyukai hubungan Yunho dengan Ara"**

Sekali lagi, buat **YukimaruNara**, gomawo :*

Dan Dee mau ngingetin tentang **perubahan sikap Kyu yang jadi lebih ramah sama Yunho**. Itu jadi hint tambahan ^^ Sebenarnya, jawaban atas perubahan sikap Kyu itu adalah lewat perbincangan dia sama Yunho di pantai :)

* * *

Nah, nah, gimana chapter 5 fic ini? Makin gak jelas? Haha XD

Chap depan, rencananya mau kasih momen YunKyu yang lebih banyak. Mungkin, mereka bakalan nge-date ^^

Dan penasaran-kah dengan perasaan Changmin ke Kyuhyun? Hohoho~

Mungkin, chap depan nggak bakalan ada terlalu banyak hint berarti. Karena Dee mau fokusin ke YunKyu momennya.

Barulah di chap-chap selanjutnya, berbagai rahasia mulai terkuak. Rahasianya Kyu, rahasianya Ara (Ara juga punya rahasia, lho ,), perasaannya Changmin ke Kyu, sosok yang disukai Kyu, dan masih banyak lagi ^^

Seperti biasa, Dee minta review dari kalian, ne? Suarakan juga tebakan kalian, yaa :)

Love,

Jung Minrin

**P.S. Di chap. 4 kemarin, ada yang berhasil menebak dengan benar tentang 'sosok' Kyu yang sebenarnya. Hayo, siapa hayo? XD**


	6. Chapter 6 : Let's Date

Dee mohon maaf karena update-nya lamaaaa banget. Pertama, karena Dee harus ikut UN, makanya nggak bisa update. Kedua, sebenernya, Dee udah tulis fic ini sampe chapter 7, tapi beberapa file fic Dee menghilang, nggak tahu kemana. Dan Dee beneran lupa sama apa yang udah Dee tulis, meski Dee udah catet garis besarnya.

Makanya, Dee terpaksa tulis ulang. Udah gitu, karena lama nggak nulis, tulisan Dee jadi acak-acakan dan ancur banget. Semoga readers nggak keberatan dan masih tertarik dengan ceritanya ^^

Dan makasih buat yang senantiasa review dan support Dee :*

* * *

**Jung Minrin**

presents

**Because of Her (Fujoshi)**

starring

**Jung Yunho**

**Cho Ara**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**etc.**

**Warning:**

**BL (sometimes Straight)**

**Author Note:**

**As usual 'Bold' means 'Hints' :)**

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

Yunho melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah rumahnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Seketika, Yunho pun mengernyit bingung. "Siapa yang datang ke rumah pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Yunho. Ia pun memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan setumpukan pekerjaan yang memenuhi ruang tengah. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Yunho mengintip sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu melalui jendela di samping pintu.

"OMO!" Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang membopong tubuh Changmin. Ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kyu, apa yang terjadi pada Changmin?" seru Yunho penasaran.

Kyuhyun nampak gusar. Diabaikannya pertanyaan Yunho. Ia pun segera menyeret tubuh jangkung Changmin ke dalam rumah keluarga Jung.

"Ya, ya! Kenapa kau masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang?" seru Yunho jengkel. Ia segera mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan murkanya. "Lalu, kau mau aku melakukan apa pada Changmin, heh? Membuangnya di tengah jalan?!" balas Kyuhyun dengan suara tingginya.

Entah kenapa, nyali Yunho langsung ciyut, setelah mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa meringis kaku ke arah namja evil yang usianya lebih muda darinya.

"Dan berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi bodohmu itu, Jung! Tak bisakah kau membantuku membawa Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

Yunho pun mengangguk cepat. "Ah, ne, ne," balas Yunho. Ia pun membantu Kyuhyun untuk membopong Changmin.

Keduanya pun segera membawa Changmin ke kamarnya.

'_Aigo, bocah ini benar-benar titisan setan_,' batin Yunho, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hah..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa panjang di ruang tengah rumah Yunho. Matanya terpejam sejenak, seolah berusaha melepas penat yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Changmin pun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Wajahnya nampak geram. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Cho Kyuhyun," perintah Yunho dengan suara tegasnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. "Ne?" Saraf otaknya mendadak bekerja lebih lambat.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku. Kenapa Changmin bisa berada dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Yunho dingin.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Selama ini, Yunho tak pernah bersikap sedingin ini padanya. Dan sikap Yunho yang dingin ini membuat Kyuhyun takut. "Aku bertemu dengan Changmin di cafe. Dan dia sudah dalam keadaan mabuk berat, Hyung," jelas Kyuhyun.

Yunho membuang mukanya. "Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian berdua ini?" gumam Yunho.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yunho.

Yunho kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin, kalian, dua orang sahabat, sama-sama pernah ditemukan dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Kyuhyun merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya. '_Apakah Yunho Hyung menuduh sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada kami?_'

"Pergaulan seperti apa yang kalian ikuti selama ini, hah?!" Suara Yunho mulai meninggi. "Atau kaulah yang meracuni adikku dengan pergaulan semacam itu?" tuduh Yunho.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan sorot mata tak percaya. Ia tak percaya, kalau Yunho menuduhnya semudah itu. "A-apa maksudmu, H-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah dan terbata.

Yunho mendekatik Kyuhyun. "Selama ini, aku tahu betul sifat adikku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tahu betul, bahwa mabuk-mabukan sama sekali bukan ciri seorang Jung Changmin," tegas Yunho. "Dan kenapa kejadian kalian berdua mabuk itu seolah terjadi secara beruntun? Setelah kau yang ditemukan dalam keadaan mabuk, kini Changmin yang ditemukan dalam keadaan mabuk!" lanjutnya. Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya sekali lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Tangan kekarnya menarik baju Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Katakan padaku, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?" tanya Yunho geram.

Kyuhyun takut. Sangat takut. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Diam-diam, ia sedang menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah mendesak keluar. "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hyung," bisik Kyuhyun lemah. "Sungguh."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?!" seru Yunho geram. "Jelas-jelas, kau adalah sahabat dekat Changmin. Kau adalah pengaruh besar dalam hidup Changmin!" bentak Yunho.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau percaya bahwa aku adalah sahabat dekat Changmin kan, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang serak.

Yunho terdiam.

"Seharusnya, kau tahu Hyung, seorang sahabat tak mungkin membiarkan sahabatnya terjerumus dalam kehidupan semacam itu," jelas Kyuhyun. "Dan aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikiran untuk mengotori pikiran Changmin," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Changmin harus mabuk-mabukan semacam itu? Kenapa dia harus ikut-ikutan caramu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tenang.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Dengan susah payah, bibirnya berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Kau tahu Hyung, kadang hidup tak semudah yang terlihat oleh matamu," balas Kyuhyun. "Bagimu, kehidupanmu selalu terlihat mudah. Tapi bagiku dan Changmin?" Kyuhyun menunduk dan mendongak kembali. "Hidup tak semudah itu, Jung Yunho. Kadang, kami membutuhkan pegangan, tapi tak ada yang bersedia mengulurkan tangannya untuk kami. Lantas, kami harus berpegang pada siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan isakannya. "Maaf, kalau aku berpikiran dangkal dengan menjadikan alkohol sebagai pelarianku. Dan maaf, kalau aku telah mempengaruhi pikiran adikmu. Aku janji, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," ucapnya mantap. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kyu..."

"Aku harus pergi, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu, jagalah Changmin." Dan Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

"Nggh..." Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya agak kabur, kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun, Min?"

Changmin mendengar suara Yunho, meski tidak melihat sosok Hyung-nya dengan jelas. "Ne, Hyung," balasnya lemah. "Bisakah kau membantuku duduk, Hyung?" mohon Changmin.

"Ne." Yunho pun segera mendudukkan Changmin di atas ranjangnya.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berharap penglihatannya mulai membaik. Akhirnya, ia pun berhasil melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan jelas. "Hyung? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Changmin terkejut, ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho mengenakan pakaian santai, sebuah kaos dan celana pendek.

Yunho melihat penampilannya sendiri, lantas terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya, tak boleh, ya?" gumamnya.

"Aneh saja," balas Changmin. "Memangnya, kau tak bekerja, Hyung?" tanya Changmin heran.

Yunho menarik sebuah kursi ke samping ranjang Changmin dan duduk disana. "Tidak," balasnya singkat.

"Waeyo?" Changmin nampak penasaran. Padahal, Hyung-nya adalah sosok yang workaholic.

Yunho hanya tersenum, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Lebih baik?" tanya Yunho perhatian.

"Kepalaku masih agak pusing, Hyung," jelas Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk paham. "Jadi, apakah kau mau sarapan atau istirahat lagi?" tanya Yunho.

"Sarapan saja, Hyung." Ya, Changmin selalu semangat, setiap kali berkaitan dengan makanan.

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkan sarapan untukmu," balas Yunho, yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Changmin menatap kepergian Yunho dengan pertanyaan, '_Kenapa Yunho Hyung berubah menjadi perhatian seperti itu padaku?_'

.

.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya memandang ke arah jendela ruang kelasnya, seolah mengabaikan bahwa dosennya sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai memberikan pelajaran.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tak ingin melakukan banyak kegiatan hari itu. Kyuhyun merasa lelah, baik fisik maupun batin. Jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk melamun saja.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika ia masih berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Ketika ia membawa Changmin pulang ke rumahnya, lantas perdebatan kecilnya dengan Yunho.

Kyuhyun masih tak habis pikir, kenapa ia menangis di hadapan Yunho? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun terlalu takut dengan Yunho? Tapi, kenapa pula Kyuhyun harus takut dengan Yunho?

Ah, Kyuhyun tak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkannya. Bukankah ia tak ingin melakukan apa-apa hari itu?

Dan sebagian dari dirinya merasa agak kesal atas sikap Yunho padanya. Namja itu seolah memarahinya, tanpa mengerti masalah-masalah yang dihadapinya atau Changmin.

Mungkin saja, Changmin sedang memiliki masalah, sehingga ia harus berpegang pada alkohol. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun dibuat penasaran. Masalah seperti apa yang sedang dihadapi Changmin?

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tanpa sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam kelas.

"Tuan Cho?" tegur Park Seonsaengnim―dosen pengajar Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Park Seonsaengnim. "Ne, Seonsaengnim?" balasnya takut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Park Seonsaengnim.

"A... eumm... A-aku..." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Keluar dari kelas dan jernihkan pikiranmu dulu, Tuan Cho," perintah Park Seonsaengnim.

"Arrasseo, Seonsaengnim," balas Kyuhyun pasrah. Ia pun merapikan alat tulisnya dan keluar dari dalam kelas.

Setelah berada di luar kelas, ia langsung menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal ke lantai. '_Kenapa Jung bersaudara itu menggangu pikiranku seperti ini?_'

.

.

"Yoboseyo, Kyu!" sapa Changmin pada Kyuhyun melalui sambungan telepon. Kini, ia sedang berada di balkon sambil melihat pemandangan di sekitar rumahnya. Hari itu, Changmin memang sedang tidak ada kelas, jadi ia bisa bebas beristirahat di rumah.

Sementara itu, Changmin juga sudah 'mengusir' Yunho. Maklum saja, Changmin tak tahan dengan Hyung-nya yang bersikap terlalu perhatian padanya. Jadi, akan lebih baik kalau Yunho pergi ke kantor saja dan membiarkan Changmin bebas hari itu.

"_Yoboseyo, Min._"

Changmin mengernit heran, ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lesu. "Ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun mendesah keras. "_Aku diusir Park Seonsaengnim dari kelas_."

"Mwo?" Changmin terbelalak kaget. "Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang lebih rajin dibanding dirinya. Jadi, Changmin bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun yang rajin dan cerdas itu diusir dari kelas.

"_Karena aku terlalu pintar, mungkin?_" Kyuhyun tertawa ringan di seberang sana.

"Aish, dasar!" gerutu Changmin kesal.

"_Oiya, bagaimana keadaanmu, Min? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?_"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja," balas Changmin mantap. "Dan kau tahu, Kyu? Hari ini, Yunho Hyung bersikap berbeda dari biasanya," jelas Changmin.

"_E-eh? M-memangnya kenapa?_"

"Dia lebih perhatian padaku," jawab Changmin. "Yah, selama ini, kami memang tidak bisa dibilang tidak akrab. Kami cukup dekat, tapi Yunho Hyung jarang sekali bersikap perhatian padaku seperti pagi ini. Tapi, perhatiannya itu terlalu berlebihan," jelas Changmin. "Bahkan, ia nyaris tidak pergi bekerja hanya karena ingin merawatku. Aigoo, bisa mati aku, kalau terus-terusan di dekatnya," celoteh Changmin.

"_Itu pertanda baik, Min._"

Changmin mengernyit. "Pertanda baik? Maksudmu?"

"_Yah, mungkin Yunho Hyung berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya denganmu_."

"Begitukah?" Changmin nampak meragukan opini Kyuhyun. "Oiya, bukankah kau yang mengantarku pulang semalam, Kyu?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"_Ne. Waeyo?_"

"Ani. Hanya saja, kenapa kau langsung pulang?" rajuk Changmin.

"_Aish! Aku harus ke kampus, Jung Changmin!_"

Changmin tertawa pelan. "Kenapa pergi ke kampus, jika hanya untuk diusir dari kelas?" goda Changmin.

"_Yak, Jung Changmin!_"

Changmin hanya tertawa renyah. Ia merasa rasa sakit dan beban yang berada di tubuhnya menguap begitu saja. Kyuhyun berhasil meringankan bebannya.

**Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya?**

.

.

"Syukurlah..." Kyuhyun mendesah lega, sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia senang karena Changmin baik-baik saja. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kampusnya.

Karena sudah diusir dari kelas, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk berputar-putar saja di area kampusnya, sambil menunggu kelas selanjutnya.

Sembari berjalan, Kyuhyun pun memikirkan satu hal.

_Yunho lebih perhatian pada Changmin?_

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Changmin tadi. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Yunho tidak cukup perhatian pada Changmin. Meski mereka memang akrab dan sering meluangkan waktu bersama, tapi Yunho jarang sekali bersikap seperti seorang babysitter bagi Changmin.

Apapun alasannya, Kyuhyun merasa senang karena Yunho mengubah sikapnya. Setidaknya, namja itu bisa sedikit memahami masalah yang dihadapi adiknya.

Tapi Kyuhyun pun belum mengetahui masalah yang sedang dihadapi Changmin. Changmin sama sekali tidak membahasnya. Dan ia juga tak ingin merusak hari indah Changmin dengan membahas tentang masalah hidupnya. Lagipula, Changmin sudah baik-baik saja, kan?

Baiklah, urusan Kyuhyun dengan Jung Changmin sudah selesai.

Sekarang, pikiran Kyuhyun tertuju pada Jung yang lain.

_Bagaimana kabar Jung Yunho?_

.

.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Sudah 30 menit ia menatap layar laptopnya, namun tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dihasilkan olehnya. Entahlah, kondisinya memang agak kacau akhir-akhir ini.

Perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi masih mengusik pikirannya. Meski ia sudah memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Changmin sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa, ia masih terusik dengan bayang-bayang Cho Kyuhyun.

**Yunho sungguh tak tega ketika melihat Kyuhyun menangis di hadapannya. Dan tadi adalah kedua kalinya Yunho melihat Kyuhyun menangis dan ia sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak mencegah Kyuhyun, ketika namja itu pulang dari rumahnya.**

**Yunho khawatir jika Kyuhyun membencinya.**

**Tapi, kenapa? Karena Yunho tak ingin Kyuhyun tidak membantunya? Ah, bukankah Kyuhyun bersedia membantu Yunho, karena Kyuhyun hanya ingin membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya?**

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Argh, kenapa aku harus memusingkan hal ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dulu Cho Ara.

Dan sekarang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kenapa Cho bersaudara itu seolah terus mengganggu pikirannya?

DRRT... DRRT...

Ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya bergetar, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Yunho melirik ke arah layar ponsel yang menampilkan nama sang penelepon.

_Cho Ara_

.

.

"Yoboseyo, Yunho-ya" sapa Ara dengan suara riangnya. Ia sedang menghubungi Yunho melalui ponselnya.

"_Yoboseyo._"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ara.

"_Melamun di kantor_."

Ara mengernyit heran, ketika mendengar jawaban Yunho dan mendengar nada bicaranya yang terkesan lesu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jung Yunho?" tanya Ara cemas.

"_Aigo, Ara-ya, tak tahukah, kalau kau menyiksaku?_"

"Menyiksa apanya?" tanya Ara bingung.

"_Putus denganmu dan berpacaran dengan Kyu itu sangat menyiksa, Cho Ara._"

Ara terkikik geli mendengar Yunho yang merajuk padanya. "Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, Jung Yunho," balas Ara, seolah tak berdosa.

Yunho mendesah pasrah. "_Tapi, sampai kapan?_"

Ara terkekeh pelan. "Kau saja belum melakukan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun," balas Ara santai.

"_Belum melakukan apa-apa? Apa maksudmu?_"

"Kan, aku sudah menjelaskan padamuu bahwa kalian berdua harus berkencan, jalan-jalan, makan malam bersama, bergandengan tangan dan berciuman," celoteh Ara.

"_Kau serius dengan hal itu, Cho Ara?"_

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ara mantap. "Ayolah, Yunho-ya! Untuk apa berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun kalau kalian belum pernah melakukan apa-apa?" seru Ara jengkel. "Cobalah mengajak Kyu berkencan," jelas Ara.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "_Arrasseo._"

**Ara tersenyum kecil. '_Semoga rencanaku selama ini tidaklah sia-sia_.'**

.

.

TIN TIN TIN

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Dilihatnya sebuah Mercedes Benz G-Class yang melaju pelan di sampingnya. Seketika, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat melalui kaca mobil, siapakah sosok yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut.

Tak lama, kaca jendela mobil pun diturunkan oleh sang pengemudi, menampilkan sosok namja tampan bermata musang.

"KAU?!" seru Kyuhyun kaget, setelah menyadari bahwa orang tersebut adalah Jung Yunho, orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui sekarang. Bukan karena Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan Yunho, melainkan karena Kyuhyun masih takut dengan Yunho. Ia bingun harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Yunho.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah Yunho dingin, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Karena tak ingin berurusan dengan Yunho, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perintah namja itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kampusnya.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!" Yunho nampak begitu jengkel dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia pun mengejar Kyuhyun dan...

GREP!

"Kyaaa!" Kyuhyun menjerit keras, ketika tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang.

Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Yunho pelakunya?

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. "Yak, Jung Yunho, lepaskan pelukanmu!" perintah Kyuhyun. "Kau sungguh memalukan!" pekiknya.

Yunho seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. '_Ya Tuhan, dia ini namja atau yeoja? Kenapa pinggangnya ramping sekali?_' batin Yunho. "Shirreo! Aku tak mau melepas pelukanku," rajuk Yunho manja. '_Aigo, kenapa aku bisa semanja ini pada Kyuhyun? Kalau bukan karena Ara, mungkin aku tak mau melakukannya,_' gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

Kyuhyun nampak semakin panik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya sedang menatap aneh ke arahnya dan Yunho. Ia hanya bisa meringis kaku. "Ayolah, Hyung, jangan begini. Kau membuat kita menjadi tontonan," bisik Kyuhyun memelas.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu, bagaimana kalau kau kabur lagi dariku?" balas Yunho manja.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku berjanji, aku tak akan kabur. Sungguh!" ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

Yunho menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat dari arah samping. "Yaksok?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya menjawab, "Yaksok."

Yunho tersenyum kecil. '_Akhirnya, aku tak perlu memeluk Kyuhyun dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri,_' batinnya senang. **Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera membalik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Yunho merasa seolah kehangatan yang ada dalam tubuhnya menguap begitu saja. Namun, ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, ia merasa detak jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. '_Aigo, ada apa denganku?_'**

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalan-dalam, lantas membuang wajahnya. "Jadi, kau ingin apa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di cafe dekat kampusmu itu, Kyu?"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jemarinya ke atas meja. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara tak sabar, cemas, gugup, dan khawatir. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah Yunho.

"Kyu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu," ucap Yunho yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. "K-kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf karena aku sudah memarahimu tadi pagi," jelas Yunho.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. Kedua matanya mengerjap dengan lucu. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Yunho. Dan ia masih terkejut karena Yunho meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang emosi tadi pagi. Selama ini, aku sangat menyayangi Changmin. Tapi yah, seperti yang kau katakan, aku tak pernah benar-benar perhatian pada keadaan Changmin yang sesungguhnya," jelas Yunho. "Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena menyalahkanmu," ucap Yunho menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur ke depan dan mengusap bahu Yunhi perlahan. "Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku mengerti," balas Kyuhyun lembut.

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, selain matanya yang mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Diam-diam, Yunho mengagumi sosok Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa bocah yang selalu disebutnya sebagai iblis itu juga bisa bersikap seperti malaikat, begitu mendamaikan hatinya. "Oiya, Kyu," panggil Yunho pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Yunho.

"Aku tahu ini kedengaran sangat aneh, tapi..."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia penasaran.

"Mari berkencan!"

"Hah?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Summary of Questions :**

**Q : Kapan Yunho dan Kyuhyun kenal untuk pertama kalinya?**

**A : Saat mereka di bangku sekolah dasar. (untuk jelasnya, next chap akan Dee jelasin, kok)**

**Q : Apa Kyuhyun cinta sama Ara lebih dari sekedar saudara?**

**A : Enggak. Kyuhyun itu semacam kena sister complex (beberapa readers akhirnya menebak gitu, kan?)**

* * *

**HINTS :**

**Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya?**

**.**

**Yunho sungguh tak tega ketika melihat Kyuhyun menangis di hadapannya. Dan tadi adalah kedua kalinya Yunho melihat Kyuhyun menangis dan ia sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak mencegah Kyuhyun, ketika namja itu pulang dari rumahnya.**

**Yunho khawatir jika Kyuhyun membencinya.**

**Tapi, kenapa? Karena Yunho tak ingin Kyuhyun tidak membantunya? Ah, bukankah Kyuhyun bersedia membantu Yunho, karena Kyuhyun hanya ingin membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya?**

**.**

**Ara tersenyum kecil. '_Semoga rencanaku selama ini tidaklah sia-sia_.'**

**.**

**Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera membalik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Yunho merasa seolah kehangatan yang ada dalam tubuhnya menguap begitu saja. Namun, ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, ia merasa detak jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. '_Aigo, ada apa denganku?_'**

Hint 1 menjelaskan tentang perasaan Changmin pada Kyuhyun :)

Hint 2 menjelaskan tentang perasaan Yunho yang ada kaitannya dengan masa lalunya ^^

Hint 3 menjelaskan tentang rahasia Ara

Hint 4 kembali menjelaskan tentang perasaan Yunho saat ini pada Kyuhyun

* * *

Ya Tuhan, fic apa ini?

Hancurkah? Pendekkah? Dee minta maaf. Dee akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya asalkan Dee tetep dapet dukungan dari readers.

Oiya, dating-nya YunKyu Dee keep dulu sampai chapter selanjutnya, ne? Semoga readers sabar menunggu momen YunKyu-nya ;)

Dee butuh banget dukungan dari readers untuk memperbaiki tulisan Dee ini. Jadi, mohon tinggalkan review, ya?

Love,

Jung Minrin


End file.
